The Messenger of the Dragon
by Princess Pheonix Tears
Summary: By night, you were my friend, my lover, my husband. By day, you were just some man I was forced to marry. Updated, edited, and revised!
1. Chapter One

**_Author's Notes:_**_ Well, after about 7 years, I have finally decided to revise, edit, and expand this story. I hope that some old readers will come back and re-read it and that it will attract some new fans. As always, please read and tell me what you think. I love your feedback._

_Sincerely,_  
_Princess Pheonix Tears_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately."

Hermione had just walked into her NEWT level Transfiguration class when Professor McGonagall spoke to her. Hermione looked up to see McGonagall looking at her with her hawk-like gaze. "Yes, Professor." Hermione said softly. "Do you know what this is regarding?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head slightly. "No, Ms. Granger, I do not know what this is about. He just asked that I send you to his office immediately."

Hermione nodded and set her things down before turning to walk towards the door.

Hermione didn't think much of the fact that Dumbledore wanted to see her, she was, after all, Head Girl and it wasn't that unusual for the Headmaster to need to speak to her. Hermione was a highly intellectual, logical, and observant person. She had noticed that Draco Malfoy wasn't in the classroom which was unusual. He typically arrived to Transfiguration before she did. Not that she paid any particular attention to Malfoy above others in her class, she was just observant of patterns and common behaviors. But as a logical being, Hermione supposed that not seeing Malfoy in class was not all that unusual. For if the Headmaster wanted to see the Head Girl, he would probably also want to see the Head Boy. But Hermione did not think too much on this matter for it was unimportant.

Hermione walked quickly to the Headmaster's office. She was unlike most people, eager to get back to class and learn as much as she could in the hour and a half (she strongly believed that was too short a time) of her class. Most people would walk slowly to the office, wanting to stay out of class, but Hermione was different. She loved school, and classes and she hated missing them for anything. She also believed in efficiency. There was no reason to drag her feet. When she reached the office, she went in just as quickly, eager to get started. She had no idea what this meeting was about, but she wanted to get it over with quickly. Being in close quarters with Malfoy was never a good time. Hermione had been very distressed to find out that Draco Malfoy had been made Head Boy, and that they would be forced to share living quarters for the entire Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she entered the office, she saw Malfoy sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Ms. Granger, thank you for joining us." Professor Dumbledore said.

"It's about time." Malfoy muttered under his breath.

"Please, be seated." Dumbledore said, choosing to ignore Malfoy's comment.

Hermione sat down in the seat next to Malfoy, throwing him a glare before she turned her attention to Dumbledore who had started to speak.

"Now, I am sure you are both wondering why I have called you here, and especially out of classes." He started slowly. Hermione didn't like his tone. "A matter of great importance has come to my attention, and it upsets me that I didn't know of this before hand. But now that I do know, I must talk to the two of you about this at once.

"Ms. Granger, I have some news that will probably be most unfortunate for you to hear. Your parents are here, in Professor McGonagall's office, and they have told me a most curious story. Now, please, I must ask that you don't say anything until I am finished telling this story.

"About 17 years ago, a young, magical couple was blessed with a beautiful baby girl. They loved her dearly, and doted on her, like any new parents would. This couple was fairly prominent in the wizarding world at the time, they weren't of pure blood, but-"

"Then why are we hearing this story?" Malfoy said, annoyed. "If it isn't about any_thing_ important."

"Mr. Malfoy, please let me finish. This will concern you in a moment." Dumbledore said to Malfoy, who crossed his arms and scowled. The look in Dumbledore's eyes clearly told him that any further interruptions would not be tolerated. "Now, as I was saying, this family wasn't completely pureblooded, but they were so close that they were considered of the utmost importance in the wizarding society.

"This couple soon became victims of Voldemort, they were dragged into his intricate web of deceit and lies. They came across some information that they shouldn't have, and they soon became afraid. Afraid of Voldemort, afraid of what would happen, and so they lovingly took their little girl to a muggle couple who were unable to have children. They explained magic, and their society to the couple, and then they explained their situation. The couple agreed to take the little girl and raise her, to keep her from harm's way, to keep her from Voldemort." Dumbledore took a breath, and paused.

"The little girl's name was Hermione Bennett. The Bennetts were killed by Voldemort, when they tried to betray him to the Order. They had been Death Eaters, members of Voldemort's most intimate circle, but they soon became scared that Voldemort would be destroyed and they would be thrown in jail. They came across information that they tried to pass on to the Order. They were killed immediately.

"The muggle couple kept magic a secret from their daughter, until the day she got her letter from this school. The muggle couple's name is Granger." Dumbledore stopped and looked at Hermione. As the story had progressed, her face had drained of color, and upon hearing the name, she went completely white. She had started to tremble, and was feeling very faint.

Malfoy looked at her funny. "You ok, Granger?" He asked in an uncharacteristic display of concern.

Hermione didn't say anything to Malfoy. She swallowed hard and looked up at Dumbledore with wide eyes. "I-Is that all?" She asked her voice quiet and shakey.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No, there is something to this story that does require Mr. Malfoy's attention."

Malfoy looked up at Dumbledore, very confused. "What? What does Granger's pathetic tragedy have to do with me?"

"Mr. Malfoy, please be a little more sensitive." Dumbledore said. "Actually, there is an agreement of sorts between the Malfoys and the Bennetts."

"Agreement? What kind of agreement?" Malfoy asked, sitting straight up and moving to the edge of his chair. He suddenly seemed very nervous.

Dumbledore shifted slightly in his seat. "A wizarding agreement. A betrothal, of sorts."

"BETROTHAL!" Malfoy shouted, standing up suddenly. "What is this? My parents, they...they...I can't believe this. This must be some kind of mistake. I can't-"

Malfoy was cut off when they heard a thud, as something hit the floor. Dumbledore and Malfoy turned and found Hermione on the floor in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Author's Notes:** That's right! It's a chaptered fic now! I'm almost done with the entire edit. I'm about half way done, and I hope to post a new chapter every few days. Please read and review._

_Also note that anything you recognize is obviously not mine. Hell, the plot's not even that original._

_Sincerely,_  
_Princess Pheonix Tears_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When Hermione's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, she found herself no longer in Dumbledore's office, but in an enclosed section of the Hospital Wing. She groaned as memories of Dumbledore's little story came flooding back into her mind. She turned on her side and noticed that Malfoy was sleeping peacefully in the bed beside her. She groaned again.

Hermione slowly tried to sit up. She felt that sitting upright would help her to clear her head a little better. She had to be thinking straight if she was going to find a way out of this.

There had to be some way to get out of this. She knew that she would eventually be able to accept that her parents were not her biological parents. She knew that she would eventually be able to accept the fact that her parents had never told her that she was adopted. She would eventually be able to accept that they had lied to her. They were, after all, trying to protect her.

But what she couldn't accept was that her birth parents had set her up with a Malfoy. At this moment, even being Death Eaters wasn't as bad as being friends with the Malfoys. She couldn't believe it. It was a completely horrid thought. And to think that she was expected to _marry_ Malfoy and…_do_ all the things that came with being married. Hermione shuddered. She knew that she had to find some way out of this.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and looked over at Malfoy. She glared at him with all of the intensity that she could muster. He shifted in his sleep, as if aware of her intense gaze and Hermione noticed that he looked distressed, even in his sleep. She had not noticed that a moment ago.

She wondered what he must be going through, told he must marry a girl that he has despised for seven years; a girl he thought was his complete opposite.

_He's going through the same thing I am._ She thought to herself as realization crept over her. _Shame I hate him, he's probably the only one who would understand what I feel._ She got out of her bed and walked over to Madame Pomfrey's office. She knocked softly on the door. Madame Pomfrey looked up.

"Yes, dear?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Madame Pomfrey, may I leave?" Hermione asked softly.

Pomfrey shook her head gently. "No, I want you to rest for a bit. Dumbledore said that you fainted, and that you were in shock. You need your rest." Madame Pomfrey said the last part sternly.

Hermione nodded slowly. She turned around and walked back to her bed. For once in her life, Hermione took her time. She quietly crawled back under her covers, keeping her back turned to Malfoy. She didn't want to look at him.

A few moments later, she heard a noise from behind her.

"Granger! Psst! Granger!" Malfoy hissed at her.

Hermione turned around and glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" She whispered back. She did not want to deal with him right now.

"There has to be some mistake. The old man has to be wrong. If my parents had arranged a marriage for me, they would have told me. Even if they thought it had been broken. It can't be you and it won't be you. I will NOT marry you." He sneered at her.

"Good, I'm glad we can agree on one thing." Hermione said, still glaring at him. "If you think that I would even consider marrying you, you're more crazy than I thought you were."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You should consider yourself lucky that you even have the chance at being with me. I would improve your life considerably."

"Ha!" Hermione let out a bark of laughter. "You've got to be kidding me. If you think that living with an arrogant prat is improving my quality of life, then I suppose you would be right."

"Although I think that you are completely wrong in your assessment of my character, even if it were true, an arrogant prat has to be a step up than the dump your filthy muggle parents are in."

Hermione bit her tongue, stopping herself from cursing him into an oblivion. "Malfoy, if you know what's good for your skinny, ferret ass you will shut your damn mouth right now. You know nothing of where I come from or who my parents are." She said in a low, dangerous voice.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes again. "I don't believe that you could hurt me in the slightest." He said. "You don't have it in you."

"Just shut it!" Hermione said lamely. She was quiet for a moment and then turned her back on Malfoy once more.

There was a tense silence that hung between them for several minutes. Hermione spoke first. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this. I don't want the whole school knowing about our impeding nuptials."

"Like I want anyone to know I am supposed to marry a mudblood." Malfoy said coldly.

"In case you weren't listening to Dumbledore, Malfoy, I'm _not_ a mudblood! In fact, I am almost a pureblood." Hermione said, raising her voice a little as she turned to face him once more. She knew she was getting a little hysterical. Malfoy was beginning to drive her crazy with his barbs.

"I don't care what you _were_, Granger. You've always been a mudblood, and you always will be." Malfoy said, his voice was like venom.

"I can't believe you. I understand that you don't like me, that you hate me in fact, and you probably always will, but you don't have to deny what I am just because you hate me, I happen to find it childish." Hermione said, laying back down in her bed, and then turning her back to Malfoy.

Hermione clenched her jaw and fisted her blanket in her hand. It took all of her willpower not to cry out. Hermione realized that she had already accepted the truth that Dumbledore had given her. She felt an odd combination of shame and guilt, for it dawned on her that she _wanted_ to be Hermione Bennett, the pureblood.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Author's Notes:** First, I would like to give a shout out to Lissie1019, qwertyupzz, and Blueberry Babe for their reviews. It really means a lot when people take the time to leave me a comment or two when they read my stuff._

_Second, I almost done with the revisions for the entire story. It's definitely not my greatest work, but I am proud of it. It also probably doesn't help that I'm not much of a D/Hr shipper anymore. :/ But I hope that this does read better than it used to and I hope that you all enjoy it. Thanks!_

_Sincerely,_  
_Princess Pheonix Tears_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Hermione and Malfoy were allowed to leave the Hospital Wing and attend their classes as normal. Harry and Ron had immediately started asking questions about where Hermione had been, but Hermione dodged all of their questions by saying that she didn't want to talk about what had happened just yet.

Hermione kept to herself all day, barely speaking to anyone other than the professors. At lunch, Ron and Harry tried to get her to talk. After several rounds of direct and indirect questioning, Hermione finally got frustrated and gave in to them.

Hermione sighed. "Dumbledore called me into his office yesterday. He said that my parents went to visit him and told him that I was their adopted daughter." She paused.

Harry's fork stopped halfway to his mouth as he stared at Hermione. "That's rough, Herm." He said quietly. He hesitated for a second before continuing. "But what does that have to do with Dumbledore? Why didn't they just tell you?"

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She swallowed hard. "There's more." She whispered.

By this point, Ron had put his fork down and was listening intently, all of his attention was focused on Hermione. "Go on, 'Mione." He said gently.

Hermione took a deep breath. "My biological parents were magical. They…they were supporters of You-Know-Who. When they knew that they could be killed, they gave me up for adoption."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at her. "That can't be true!" Ron said, his shock was visibly overwhelming.

"Well believe it, it's true." Hermione said, suddenly very angry.

Harry looked up and his eyes darkened. "What do you want Malfoy?" He spat.

Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy standing behind her. He was glaring at Harry. "First off, I need to speak to Granger on matters that don't concern you, Potter, and second off, it _is_ true what she just told you." Malfoy sneered. "So get used to it."

Hermione looked slightly shocked and a little confused for a moment before she got up and walked with Malfoy out of the Great Hall. When they were in the corridor, she turned to him.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to us-"

"No! Why did you tell them that what I said was true! You said I would always be a mudblood to you! Why did you defend me?" Hermione said, angrily.

Malfoy shrugged, looking completely indifferent. "I suppose it doesn't matter how much we dislike the current situation. It's the truth and the sooner we can accept it, the easier it's going to be to fix it. There is no point in denying this wretched situation we find ourselves in. Besides, I like making Potter angry. Self righteous prick." He said coldly.

Hermione laughed bitterly. "I figured it had something to do with that. I do believe that there isn't one good bone in your body. I think you are completely incapable of being nice to anyone. The only person you care for is yourself. Well, maybe your Death Eater friends."

Malfoy whipped around and glared at her with all the intensity he could muster. "SHUT _UP_, GRANGER!" He roared at her. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about!"

Hermione was very frightened by this sudden display of pure hatred and anger, and she felt like she was going to cry as she watched him quickly walk away. _Don't cry, Hermione, it's only Draco._ She thought to herself. _It's only Draco_.

Hermione walked slowly to Dumbledore's office, replaying what had just happened in her mind. Sure she hated Malfoy, and she knew that he hated her, and it had never bothered her before. It had always been a mutual hatred. There were some things that you couldn't change, no matter how hard you tried and their hatred for one another was one of them. But the fierce rage coupled with the pure hatred that she had seen in his eyes had really scared her. Yes, they had gotten in fights before, both verbal and even physical, but he had never displayed such unadulterated rage before.

When she finally reached Dumbledore's office, she trembled slightly as she opened the door to go in. When she entered, she found Malfoy in the same seat he had been in the day before, and Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Ms. Granger, please have a seat." He said kindly.

Hermione sat down and made herself comfortable, she let herself steal a glance at Malfoy out of her peripheral vision. He was staring straight forward with a glare on his face. He turned his head slightly and caught her gaze. He intensified his glare and Hermione quickly looked away.

"Now, I would like to start out by saying that I really think that it is in your best interest to try and become friends. I am not going to beat around the bush here, I know that you two don't like each other-"

"_That's_ the understatement of the century." Malfoy said stonily.

Dumbledore looked down, through his half-mooned spectacles at Malfoy. "Ok, so you two hate each other, I understand that. You have since you met. But I would implore you to try and get along. It will only make the situation better.

"Now, for the second thing. I know that since you two hate each other, and because you are so young, neither of you want to get married. I hate to tell you that there is no way to get out of it. You have to get married. When your parents made the agreement, back when you were still babies, they put a binding spell on you; there would be terrible consequences if you would try to stop this. I don't even want to describe the kinds of horrors you will face if you don't go through with this. Believe me; I don't think this is a good idea. You are both too young, and too inexperienced at life, but that is not up for me to decide. You have to-"

"I can't believe this! I am being forced to marry someone that I hate more than anyone else in this world and there is nothing I can do about it?" Malfoy started yelling, cutting Dumbledore off. He stood up and started pacing in front of the desk. "I have had enough of this! I won't do it! I WON'T!"

By this time, Hermione had had enough herself. She stood up and turned to him. "Would you just stop it? My GOD! This is bad enough without you acting like a complete CHILD!" She screamed at him, her fists clenched at her sides.

"I won't be called a child by _**you**_!" He sneered with all the hatred and rage that was in him.

"Well, I wouldn't have to call you one if you would just stop acting like one! I am sure that if you stopped thinking about your own pathetic little self, you might be able to help me think of a way to stop this! Now, would you sit down and listen to the man, before I hex you, curse you, and jinx you into oblivion? Because believe me, I don't care if I do get expelled, if they lock me up and give me a Kiss, I would do it, if it rid the world of your pathetic, complaining arse!" She said slowly through her teeth. She took all the rage, the fury, the frustration, and the hatred that she had felt for him for the past seven years, and she let it shine through her chestnut brown eyes. She knew that she looked mean, and completely frightening, but she didn't care.

Malfoy looked truly frightened by her appearance, and he quietly sat back down in his chair.

Dumbledore shifted in his chair, a little uncomfortable, but he continued, not acknowledging the little scene that had just occurred. "Now, part of the agreement was that you two must be married by Ms. Granger's 18th birthday."

"My 18th birthday!" Hermione screeched as she stood up once again. "That's only four months away!"

"Now who's being the child?" Draco asked, snickering at her obviously startled appearance.

"Shut UP, Malfoy!" She yelled at him. "You want to get married in four months? Do you?"

Draco shook his head, not saying anything, obviously still slightly frightened that she would get pissed at him again.

"I didn't think so. Now, shut up." She said slowly. She turned back to Dumbledore. "Even if I was going to marry him, four months isn't long enough to plan a wedding! It certainly won't be long enough to come up with a way out of this-"

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry, but there isn't a way out of this. Unless you want to suffer the consequences, there isn't a way out. I have thought of everything I can think of. I promise you. Believe me, I don't want this any more than you do, but there isn't a way out of it. People have been trying for centuries." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Hermione looked at him in shock as she slowly sank down in her chair. She shook her head. "I can't believe this." She whispered.

"Neither can I." Malfoy said. He looked over at her, and Hermione met his gaze. For the first time, she didn't see anger or hatred, but true distress. She gave a weak, forced smile and sighed in defeat.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked Dumbledore. He nodded slowly.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was unable to sleep. She had spent the past several hours tossing and turning. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Finding that she didn't feel like reading or doing her homework for next week, she quietly got up and walked into her common room.

The fire was going and Hermione gave a small frown. The fire should have gone out hours ago, it usually went out if the room had been unoccupied for more than an hour. She could have sworn she heard Malfoy go to his room hours ago.

_It should have gone out long ago_. She thought to herself. She walked slowly towards the couch and chair that were in front of the fire, and she looked over. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the chair, his eyes staring aimlessly into the fire, almost as if he was mesmerized by it.

"Draco?" She asked softly. He jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her.

"Oh, what are _you_ doing up?" He asked coldly, staring back into the fire.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Same." Was the short reply.

Hermione sat on the couch, and stared into the fire as well. He obviously wasn't in the mood for talking, but that didn't stop her. "I can't believe this is happening." She whispered. "I keep wondering when am I going to wake from this horrid nightmare."

"I don't know, Granger, I just don't know."


	4. Chapter Four

_**Author's Notes:** Shout out to Blueberry Babe and cutiekaren126 for their reviews. Thanks a ton for your comments! I hope you continue to read._

_Not a lot to say at the moment, just that I have finished the revisions and the final chapter count is 12. It's by no means a perfect story and definitely not what I thought it would be when I first conceptualized the idea 7 years ago. But it is what it is. I hope you like it. :)_

_Sincerely,  
Princess Pheonix Tears_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The next day, Hermione and Malfoy sat down and had a talk. They were both as civilized with each other as possible. They both were actually able to agree that they did not want rumors flying around the school about their situation. They decided they wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. Therefore, they would only tell the people who really needed to know. That included close family, friends and people who would be in or at the wedding.

It was well over a week before Hermione came clean to Harry and Ron that she was not only adopted, but being forced to marry Draco Malfoy. It did not go well.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell." Ron said slowly. Each word came out emphasized with shock and anger.

"Please, don't blow up." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "It has been a rough couple of days and I really just need you two to remain calm."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Dumbledore is just letting this happen?"

"There is nothing he can do. There is nothing that anyone can do." Hermione said. "Apparently this is an old custom. Pureblood families will arrange marriages for their children like muggle royalty used to do. When they arrange the marriage, they put this binding spell on the kids so that if they try to get out of the marriage, apparently terrible things will happen." Hermione said.

"Terrible things?" Harry asked. "That sounds like a load of crap to me."

"No, it's true." Ron said. "I've heard of it before. If you try to stop an arranged marriage, you can have anything happen. Sometimes it's just perpetual bad luck, sometimes it's illness and it can even lead to death. You don't know what's going to happen until it's happening."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "That's about what Dumbledore told us." She said quietly.

Harry stared ahead. "Well, what can we do to help you?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Just, don't hate me when I become a Malfoy."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back at Hermione. Harry reached out his hand and grabbed hers. Ron followed suit. "There is nothing that could make us hate you, 'Mione." Harry said with a smile.

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Harry and Ron would become increasingly protective of Hermione over the next few days. They made time for her more than they normally did, even rushing back from Quidditch practice to spend time with her. Normally their priorities were to ask her for help with their homework. For the first time in a long time, they didn't seem to be after her answers.

Needless to say, Hermione was impressed.

As the next couple of days commenced, Hermione found herself increasingly calm despite her desperate situation. At least once a day either Ron or Harry would ask her if she was ok, or how she was holding up. It was starting to get annoying.

One night, about a week after she told them about her upcoming nuptials, Hermione finally lost it.

Harry and Ron had knocked softly on her door and she had quickly let them in. "How was practice?" She asked softly.

"Pretty good." Harry said as he put his bag down by the couch in the small common room.

"How are you holding up, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he went to sit on the couch.

"I'm fine." Hermione said, tension creeping into her posture and her voice.

She went to sit down across from them and they all pulled out their books to start their homework. Hermione was quiet as Ron and Harry made small talk back and forth. They asked each other questions about the homework and made comments about their fellow classmates. They did not include Hermione in their small talk and she was getting increasingly frustrated. She knew that they were dancing around the subject that they really wanted to talk about.

"Just stop it!" Hermione cried out suddenly. She slammed her quill down on the table. "Just stop pretending that everything is ok! I know you want to ask about it! I know you want to talk about it! Stop skirting the issue!"

Harry and Ron both paled slightly and carefully put their quills and parchment down. "If you want to talk about it, Hermione, we can." Harry said quietly.

"I wish they hadn't died!" She screamed out. Harry and Ron jumped, completely unprepared for the complete outburst that was coming from their best friend. "I wish they had lived! I wish I had been raised to be as evil as all the other Death Eaters! I wish I had been put in Slytherin! Then I would at least be happy…I wouldn't be going through this torture right now!" Hermione stopped long enough to let out a sob. "Why did they have to die? Why did they have to leave me here alone?"

Hermione was crying, tears streaming down her face. Ron quickly moved to her side. "Oh, 'Mione." He said gently. "You're not alone…"

Harry felt distinctly awkward and uncomfortable as he watched Ron comfort Hermione. As he sat there watching them, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned and saw Malfoy's door cracked open. The blond boy was standing in the open crack of his door, watching his classmates.

In an uncharacteristic move, Draco cocked his head to the side as if to ask if everything was ok. Harry gave a very slight shrug and shook his head in response. Draco's door closed abruptly and Harry turned back to his best friends.

Harry and Ron tried for the next half an hour to comfort her the best that they could. She eventually told them to leave and get some rest for their exam the following morning. She said goodnight to them as she showed them to the door. Once they were gone, she locked the door behind them.

Hermione leaned against the door and sighed heavily. She hadn't been expecting to break down.

"Granger?" She heard someone say softly. Her head snapped up and she saw Malfoy standing outside his bedroom door.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked with a tired sigh. She shoved herself off the door and started walking towards her bedroom.

"I heard you crying, and I was wondering if you were ok." He said softly, coming closer to her. Hermione cocked her head to the side in confusion. This was not like Malfoy. Malfoy wasn't supposed to care.

"I'm fine. I just overreacted a little-" She started, but was quickly cut off.

"Look, you don't have to pretend to be brave, Granger." Malfoy said, very annoyed. "I don't want to do this either, and you know what? I am scared. I don't want to get married, and I don't love you, hell I don't even like you. So just stop trying to be the little heroine."

"I'm not trying to be brave!" Hermione cried out. "I'm trying to be ok. I'm trying to make it through each and every day without breaking down!"

Draco walked towards the couch and sat down. He pointed his wand at the fire and the flames jumped back to life. Hermione hesitated for just a moment but decided to join him. They sat in an awkward silence for several minutes before Draco spoke.

"Do you suppose we'd have been friends if your parents had lived?" He asked, rather bluntly.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose we would have been." She said quietly. "I mean, our parents were really close. I imagine we would have grown up together. I probably would have been friends with you and Pansy and Blaise…all of them. I probably would have been in your house."

Draco nodded in agreement. There was another awkward moment before his head snapped up and he turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Do you think we would have been dating by now? On our own accord?" He asked, astonished at the thought.

Hermione's eyes went wide. She looked at Draco and took in his appearance. His blond hair was ruffled, sticking out every which way. His skin was pale, but smooth and clear. His nose was straight, his features well defined. He had thin, perfectly pink lips. Her eyes traveled down his thin frame. He was wearing a t shirt and flannel pajama pants. She figured he probably had a well defined body from his time as a Seeker in Quidditch. If she were to remain completely objective, she would probably be forced to admit that he was rather attractive.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I think that we would be." She said. "Or at the very least, extremely close friends. I bet we would have known about this all along. I bet we would have been ok with it."

They stared at each other for a brief moment and then looked away. Hermione stood up and started for her room. "I have an exam tomorrow. I need to go to bed." She said.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Hermione hesitated. "Er, goodnight, Malfoy." She said softly. She walked up to her bedroom door and paused, looking back at Draco who was standing at his door. He turned to look at her.

"Goodnight, Granger."


	5. Chapter Five

_**Author's Notes:**__ Thank you so very much to qwertyupzz, Ambyr0, Blueberry Babe, and dragongirl00 for your reviews! It means a lot that you guys take the time to leave comments._

___I can hardly believe that this story has almost 5,000 hits to it. I know it's been up for over 7 years, but still...that's a lot of people. So to those who have read and didn't review, or who added this to their alert lists, thank you. I'm glad that you enjoy it and are coming back to it._

___Without further ado, here it is. Another quick update in honor of the holiday weekend. Enjoy!_

___Sincerely,  
Princess Pheonix Tears_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The next four months were a whirlwind of change and activity for Hermione. Once school started winding down, Narcissa Malfoy had been a force in Hermione's life. She had been instrumental in planning the wedding, sparing no details and cost. She wanted her son and his newly found fiancée to have the most perfect wedding day.

Once school had let out for good, Hermione had moved into Malfoy Manor and Narcissa's insistence. Hermione found that the Manor while often cold and dreary was actually quite beautiful. It was full of family history and wizarding history in general which appealed to Hermione's love of history.

But while the Manor was beautiful and offered her everything she could ever want and need, it wasn't home. And Hermione often found herself quite depressed, sitting in her room or in the library day after day. She only ever left those two rooms when she needed to attend some wedding errand with Narcissa.

Narcissa had insisted that Draco be part of the planning. Draco refused to say much, other than to completely contradict everything that Hermione wanted for the wedding. He had been insufferable which had led to more than one argument between the two of them. Hermione was happy that most of the planning was over at this point and they had actually been able to compromise.

All of this had led up to her current situation. It was the night before her wedding and she was sitting in her room, all alone, depressed and crying. She didn't want any of this. And with no shoulders around to cry on, she felt like she had been completely abandoned.

Hermione slipped into her red satin nightgown and crawled into the big comfortable bed. It was covered in Slytherin green linens which Hermione actually found rather appealing. She tried to curl up and get comfortable but found that she couldn't. The knot in her stomach and the butterflies beating their wings against it were not allowing her any comfort at all.

She finally cried out, letting the sobs consume her body. For once, she didn't care if anyone heard her. She had made it obvious that she didn't want to be here. The Malfoys had been polite to her, but she could tell it was a forced polite, at least for Draco and Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy had been delighted to hear that his son's fiancé was alive, but he still acted rather awkwardly around her. Hermione couldn't blame him. She had been raised as a muggle, something he was completely unfamiliar with. Mrs. Malfoy seemed like she was really trying to help Hermione and become close to her. Hermione knew she wasn't giving Mrs. Malfoy enough credit and that she was being difficult, but she couldn't help it. She had never felt more alone.

Outside Hermione's locked door stood a boy of 18 with platinum blond hair. He frowned as he heard the sobs coming from the room. He sighed. He couldn't say that he blamed her. He felt pretty much the same way she did. He didn't want to get married.

And if it was in his nature, he would have gone in there and comforted her. He almost did. But at that particular moment, a house elf walked by. Draco walked towards his room down the hall without looking back so as not to raise suspicions.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and a feeling of dread washed over her. She wished with all of her might and mental strength that she could go back to sleep and that this didn't have to happen. She squeezed her eyes shut. But then a few moments later, a light knock was on her door. Hermione sighed softly so the person wouldn't hear, and she sat up.

"Come in." She said loudly, arranging her covers.

In walked Mrs. Malfoy. She was smiling and looked happy. "Hello, dear. Excited?"

"There are hardly words." Hermione said, forcing a smile.

"I know! I can't believe the day is finally here!" She exclaimed. "Well, you must be up! We must start getting you ready. You have to have make up done, your hair, get your dress on, get down to the church..." She listed off the many things that had to be done.

Hermione sighed softly to herself, and then pushed the covers off of her, and got out of her bed. She walked over to her closet.

"What do you suppose I should wear today, before I put my dress on?" Hermione asked Narcissa.

Narcissa walked over to the closet and stood next to her future daughter-in-law. She looked a moment, and then reached for a dark green dress. It was a simple dress, and pretty. It came to just above her knees, flaring out from the waist, simple spaghetti straps over the shoulders. Hermione smiled and went to put the dress on, while Mrs. Malfoy gathered the things that they would need for the wedding.

"What time are we going to the church?" Hermione asked, trying to sound cheerful and happy.

"In about an hour, so be sure to get ready. Draco is leaving a little after we are. Make sure you don't see him before the wedding, its-"

"Bad luck." Hermione said. "My mum always told me that." She said with a small wistful sigh.

When Hermione stepped out, and Mrs. Malfoy looked at her with a slightly sympathetic smile. "You look nice." She paused. "Your mother will be at the church when we get there."

Hermione's face lightened up. "Really? Thank goodness! I was hoping I'd see her before the wedding. I just...oh. Um, sorry Mrs. Malfoy, you've been very kind to me, but I really just want to see my mother-"

"Don't worry, I know how you feel. I wanted to be with my mother before I got married to Lucius." She said. She sighed. "Well, go get cleaned up, and be down for breakfast. Then we have to go. We can't use magic at the church because of the muggles..." Mrs. Malfoy said as she walked out of the room.

Hermione cleaned herself up and then went down to the kitchens for some breakfast. When she finished her breakfast, she made her way to the front hall where she knew that Mrs. Malfoy would be waiting for her. They got into a small car that the Malfoys kept on the grounds, and they made their way to the church.

When Hermione got there, she ran into the church, looking for her mother.

"Mum! Mum! Where are you?" Hermione called out. She saw her mother pop her head out of a door on the right.

"Hermione!" She yelled excitedly. She came out and threw her arms around her daughter. "I'm so glad to see you. Are you nervous?"

Hermione nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Mum, I don't want to do this." She whispered.

"Don't worry; it will all be over soon. And besides, you can divorce him in a few years. At least that is what Mrs. Malfoy told me." Mrs. Granger said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Hermione's eyes widened at the prospect. She was suddenly happier than she had been in months. "I didn't even think about divorce! Oh, wait until I tell him!" She said excitedly.

"Hermione, don't worry about that right now. We have to get ready for your wedding!" Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione nodded trying to maintain her composure. Soon she was sitting in a chair, having her makeup and hair done, with at least five different stylists surrounding her, each with a different opinion. Mrs. Malfoy was a few feet away with Hermione's mother, each yelling out orders.

"No, we are not lightening her hair!" Mrs. Granger said. "I love being a blonde myself, but she wouldn't look right!"

"She's right." Mrs. Malfoy told the stylist who had suggested it. "Put it half up like I told you! And curl it a little more!"

"And make sure you use enough pins and hairspray. I want this to hold all day." Mrs. Granger with a little smirk on her face. "All day _and_ all night."

Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger looked at each other and sniggered slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you two think anything is going to happen, you are sadly mistaken." She said firmly.

Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger looked at each other again.

"What?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed. "I'm serious. You can ask him if you want. It ain't gonna happen. Being married to him doesn't mean I am going to act married to him." She said with a scowl on her face.

"Anyways, I think you need to touch up her gloss before she goes out." Mrs. Malfoy said as she made her way to the door. She slipped out of the room without another word.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and waited as they continued to make her beautiful. When she was done, her dress was brought in, and she went quickly slipped into it. She went to the full length mirror, and she gasped. She hardly recognized herself, and she knew that she had never looked that beautiful before in her life.

Hermione backed away from the mirror, the reality of the day once again was sinking in. She slowly sat down in a chair that was in front of a vanity. She looked over to the mirror on the vanity, and she felt tears come into her eyes.

"Hermione?" Her mother whispered as she came up behind her. Hermione looked up, carefully wiping the tears from her eyes so as not to ruin her makeup. Hermione picked up the brush on the counter, and started to slowly stroke her curly hair.

"You look so beautiful." Her mother said. "I know you don't want to do this, but I promise you, getting married isn't all that bad. And who knows, maybe you and Draco will become friends."

"I doubt it, mother." Hermione said. "You clearly don't know our history with each other."

"Will you try? For me?" Her mother whispered.

Hermione smiled at her mother and nodded. "Yes, mum, I will. I will try just for you." She paused. "I can't guarantee anything, but I will try."

"That's my girl." Her mother said. "You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Hermione said, taking a deep breath. Just then, there was a knock at the door.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Author's Notes:** Well, I was going to wait another day before I posted another chapter, but I got such a lovely response from the readers that I didn't want to keep them from the exciting next chapter!_

_Special shout outs to: Ambyr0, CharlieBoox, Blueberry Babe, and qwertyupzz for their reviews. You guys are the best!_

_And now, here it is, the wedding chapter!_

_Sincerely,  
Princess Pheonix Tears_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

…Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Mrs. Granger called out.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Was the answer. Hermione frowned slightly. Why was Narcissa knocking? She had been in and out all day without knocking.

"Come in." Hermione called out.

Hermione heard Mrs. Malfoy enter and close the door softly behind her. "May I talk to Hermione alone, please?"

"Sure, I will be outside in the hall if you need me." Mrs. Granger said as she left the room.

Hermione turned and looked at Mrs. Malfoy, very confused. "What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked. "Why did you knock?"

"I didn't want to interrupt any moments you might be having with your mother." She said kindly.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione repeated her question.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "No dear, there isn't. I just wanted to talk to you about your mother. Your biological mother."

Hermione was surprised to hear that, and she was certain that her surprise was evident on her face. "Why?"

"I thought it was time that you knew something about her." Mrs. Malfoy said. "You look exactly like her. She was a beautiful woman, and she was my best friend. We had been best friends from the time we were three to the day she died. I loved her like a sister.

"When your parents were killed, and there was no sign of you, I have to say that I feared the worst. I thought you were dead, and that nearly broke my heart, because I fell in love with you like I did my own son when you were born. It was your mother's and my idea to connect you two. Lucius was hesitant at first, but he and your father, John, finally agreed. It was Lucius who recognized you, when you got to Hogwarts. He saw you back in your second year, and told me that he had found you.

"Honestly, I had forgotten about the agreement until I found a letter that I had received from your mother when you were just a couple months old. That was back last year, in your sixth year. I wanted to forget it, especially when my son mentioned something about a mudblood named Hermione Granger that he hated. But I knew that I would eventually have to tell Dumbledore." By this time, Mrs. Malfoy had tears in her eyes. She continued.

"Your mother, Alicia, she was a wonderful woman, and I am just so glad that I finally have a piece of her back. I have some pictures of her, if you want them. If there is anything you want to know about your parents, let me know." Mrs. Malfoy said with a small smile.

Then Hermione did something she had never dreamed that she would do. She got up and threw her arms around Mrs. Malfoy in a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much." Hermione sat back. "Mrs. Malfoy, is there really no way to get out of this? Your son and I, we've never gotten along. We've hexed and cursed each other; we've gotten into several fights, magical and physical. Are you sure you want me around?" Hermione asked. She tried hard to fight back her tears.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "I understand all that, dear. I wish I could say that there was a way out, considering your history with my son, but there really isn't. We did put a divorce clause in the arrangement. If you two are unhappy after five years of marriage, you will be permitted to divorce."

Hermione blushed a little. "I wish I could tell you that hate is too strong a word to describe my feelings towards your son, but I can't."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded. "I understand. Don't worry about it. I just hope that the two of you can become friends, like you were supposed to be all along."

"For the sake of your sanity, and the peace in your home, I hope so." Hermione said with a small forced smile. There was a pause.

"Well, it's time." Mrs. Malfoy said. It was obvious that she was trying to maintain her composure, but the smile on her face wouldn't stay hidden. Narcissa was excited for this to happen, no matter who disagreed with her.

Hermione felt her heart jump and she forced herself to stand up and follow Mrs. Malfoy out of the door. She found her mother and her father standing there along with the rest of the wedding party. She went to her father's side, and fixed her veil so that it covered her face. The music started up, and the wedding party started walking down the aisle. Hermione took her father's arm and felt herself slowly move towards the preacher.

She looked forward and saw Draco standing at the end of the aisle next to the preacher, his groomsmen standing behind him. He looked distressed, sad even.

_Of course he's sad, you nit wit._ Hermione thought to herself. _He is just as upset about this as you are._

Her feet moved of their own accord and with each passing step she felt her heart drop lower into her stomach. She wanted desperately to turn and run away, but she couldn't. It was as if some magical force was keeping her from turning away, keeping her walking towards the man she hated more than anyone else in the world.

Draco Malfoy looked down at the aisle at the girl he was going to marry. Lately he had been too upset to be mean to her, to tease her, pick on her, and make her life a living hell. He figured that he wouldn't have to do that much anymore. Sharing a name with him alone would make her life miserable.

Draco studied her as she walked towards him. She looked beautiful from what he could see through her veil. Her dress was very nice and it complimented her figure. Her hair was flowing around her in cascading curls. She looked rather angelic, not that he would admit that to anyone.

Hermione walked up to him, and when she got there, her father kissed her cheek and handed her over to Draco. Draco took her hand and led her the last few steps to the preacher.

"You look beautiful." Draco whispered to her as they walked the two steps to the preacher.

Draco could feel her trembling as he held her hand. She looked up and forced a smile. "Thank you." She whispered back.

The preacher started talking. Hermione looked around in slow motion. They voice of the preacher was muffled as she looked. Then, the voice was clear as day.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Bennett Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes as he said. "I do."

The preacher turned to Hermione. She looked around again. She saw her parents, and she forced a smile at them. She felt tears come to her eyes as she saw her two best friends. It was then that she realized the preacher had finished asking her the question.

Hermione forced herself to look at Draco, tears in her eyes. "I do."

"Will you repeat after me?" He said. "I, Hermione Bennett Granger, take thee, Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health 'til death do us part."

"I, Hermione Bennett Granger, take thee, Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health 'til death do us part." Hermione finished her vow and swallowed the sob that was rising in her throat. She barely listened as Draco repeated the same vow.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Draco gently lifted the veil away from her face. He leaned down and brushed a gentle and sweet kiss across her lips. As he pulled away, he paused. "Don't be scared." He whispered softly, his lips still hovering right above hers.

"Smile." She whispered back. She gripped his hand in hers, trying to find the strength to keep smiling herself. He gave her hand a quick squeeze.

He pulled back and smiled as the preacher said. "I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Draco had Hermione slip her arm through his, and he led her back down the aisle. Hermione forced herself to smile, and make it at least appear that she was happy. When she was about to walk back out, she saw her old Divination Professor.

Professor Sybil Trelawny looked as if she were about to cry. She stopped Hermione as she walked by and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Dear, I know that you never had the sight, and that you didn't last in my class but I hope you the-" Then her voice changed suddenly, becoming raspy and deep. "MORE THAN ONE SHALL FALL WHEN THE FINAL BATTLE RAGES. ONE SHALL FALL FOR A SIDE UNEXPECTED. THE FALLEN SHALL BE HEALED. HEALED ONLY BY THE LOVE THAT FALLS FROM AN ENEMY."

Hermione looked back at Draco and then back at the Professor. "Professor Trelawny? Are you ok?" Hermione asked her.

Professor Trelawny looked up at her as if she were crazy. "What are you talking about dear girl? Yes, of course I am fine." She said happily. "Be off with you! Have a good life." She smiled widely at the two of them.

Draco tugged on Hermione's arm and led her out of the church towards the limousine that would take them to their wedding reception.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you to Blueberry Babe, Hayleylynnr1, qwertyupzz, Mrs. Edward Northman, Ambyr0 for their awesome reviews. Thanks for taking the time guys!_

_Well, here it is. The first glimpse into their married life together. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_Sincerely,  
Princess Pheonix Tears_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione and Draco's first night as a married couple was to be spent at an upscale hotel in downtown London. They had insisted on having two separate rooms and Narcissa had insisted that the rooms be conjoining.

Hermione got undressed and put on her pink silk nightgown. She had never been more depressed in her life. She had always dreamed of this day and it had turned out nothing like any of her plans. She felt like she had just been sentenced to a punishment. Five years with no possibility of parole.

She tried to snuggle into the bed, in an attempt to make herself feel better, but she couldn't get comfortable. She started to cry, wanting more than anything to go home to her mother and father.

All of a sudden, she heard a light knock on the door that separated their rooms. She sat up immediately, wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to make herself look slightly presentable.

"Come in!" She called out.

The door opened with a small creak and in walked Draco. He was wearing pajama pants and no shirt as he approached her. Hermione looked at him warily.

"What do you want?" She asked, she folded her arms over her low cut nightwear.

"I just heard you crying and-" He started but was quickly cut off.

"I don't care if it is our wedding night; I am not going to do anything with you!" Hermione exclaimed only slightly hysterical.

Draco looked horrified. "No! I wouldn't ask you to. Hell, I don't want to! I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He said slowly.

She sniffled a little and then started crying again. Draco made his way over to her bed and sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug. "Shhh. Don't cry. I don't know what to do with crying girls."

"I just don't want to be here. I'm too young to be married. I don't want to be married." She cried into his shoulder.

He rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way. It was nicer than she expected. "Neither do I."

"Yeah I know mudblood and all." She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It has nothing to do with you anymore. I'm too young and it's not right to be forced to do something that you don't want to do." He said quietly.

There was a quiet, comfortable silence for several moments as Hermione tried to stop her tears and calm down.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Draco asked. "Please let me stay. I don't want to be alone either." He whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear the last part.

She nodded and slid down into her bed. Draco got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. She felt a strange heat and fluttering as his arms touched her bare skin. "Shhh. Try to relax." He soothed.

Hermione got comfortable with his arms around her, trying to ignore how her stomach was fluttering. "Why are you doing this? What changed?"

"I saw the fear in your eyes during the ceremony. No one can see that and not want to help. Not even me." He whispered.

Hermione smiled. She snuggled closer to him, not caring anymore who he was and what he had done to her, and was soon fast asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and found herself resting on a very well toned chest that was slowly rising and falling with breath. She blinked in confusion and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked down to see the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy. Slowly the memory of yesterday came seeping back into her mind.

She didn't know what to think. He had been sweet to her last night, and it had been a side of him that she had never seen before. He stirred slightly. His light grey eyes fluttered open and he looked around confused. Probably wondering why he wasn't in his room and his bed. He sat up and looked at her, remembrance of the day before flooding his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her gently.

"Fine." Was her very short answer.

They looked at each other slightly awkwardly for a few moments before he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I need to go get ready. I think mother wanted to take us shopping today before we leave." He said quietly.

Hermione nodded, not moving. "When are we leaving for France?" She asked.

"Tonight."

Hermione nodded again. They looked at each other, neither one moving. It was Hermione who finally spoke. "I thought you needed to get ready." She said.

Draco nodded. "Yeah I do. I'm going now." He got up and left the room.

Hermione sat on her bed for another moment before she got up and started to get ready for the day. She pulled on a blue sundress and applied a little bit of makeup. She brushed out her brown curls and threw half of it up into a messy pony tail. She took one last look in the mirror and walked out of the room, grabbing a small purse with some money in it.

She made her way to the public floo in the hotel and quickly floo'd back to the Manor. She walked into the small dining room and found that Draco and Mr. Malfoy were already sitting at the table. Hermione took her seat next to Draco and silently waited for breakfast to be served. A moment later, Mrs. Malfoy came in and happily wished everyone a good morning.

Breakfast was fairly quiet except for the occasional comment from Mrs. Malfoy and the answer from whomever she had directed the comment to. When breakfast was over, Draco, Hermione, and Mrs. Malfoy prepared themselves to Floo to Diagon Alley.

The day was spent shopping, Mrs. Malfoy telling them what they would need now that they were married, and what outfits they should wear while on their honeymoon in France. Hermione and Draco pretended to listen, knowing it would be infinitely easier if they just did what Narcissa told them instead of trying to argue with her.

They entered Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and started looking around. Mrs. Malfoy started picking up all sorts of robes and threw them over her arm. After she acquired an armful, she shoved Hermione towards a fitting room and slightly pushed her into it.

Hermione tried on several different robes, coming out each time to see the reaction from Mrs. Malfoy. Draco had made it obvious from the first two robes that no matter what she was dressed in, he wasn't going to show any interest in what she was doing. Or pay her any form of a compliment.

Hermione came out, wearing a white dress robe, with lace trimming and little pink rosebuds on the collar. Mrs. Malfoy gasped when she came out.

"Hermione, you look beautiful, dear." She said.

"Thank you, but I don't know if I should get it. It's rather expensive-"

"Please!" Draco finally saying something and cutting her off. "Don't talk like that mudblood, people might think we don't have any money."

Hermione glared at him. "I am not a mudblood!" She shouted. "I am a pureblood!"

"Then start acting like it! Act like you have some decency! Especially since you're married to _me_!" He yelled back at her. "You need to start acting like who and what you are!"

She glared at him. "You know, I don't care what my name was or who I am supposed to be! I am still the same person that I was before! I don't care what my name is now, I will _never_ be a Malfoy!"

"Children-" Mrs. Malfoy started.

"We are _**not**_ children mother! And stay out of this!" Draco yelled.

"Don't talk to her like that! She's your mother!" Hermione shouted at him. Her fists were clenched at her sides in anger, and she looked like she was about to murder someone.

"I can talk to her however I please!" Draco yelled.

"No, you cannot young man. You two stop fighting now!" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Oh that's right mother, take her side. You like her more anyway don't you? If I didn't know better I'd say _she_ was your child, not me!" Draco yelled at his mother before he turned around and stormed out of the store.

Hermione looked at Mrs. Malfoy, tears in her eyes. She started to speak. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something-"

"Don't worry about it, dear." She said. "As much as I hate to say it, I know why he yelled at me. He hardly ever does yell, and when he does yell at me it's because I've done something wrong. I think he is just a bit jealous of the attention I have been giving you."

Hermione sank down to the floor. "I'm sorry." She cried. "Not only have I ruined his life, I've just made it worse by being the center of attention. I'm married to a man who hates me more than anything else in the world." She let out a sob. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Mrs. Malfoy came down and gave her a hug. "You didn't do anything. It's all my fault. I can fix things, don't worry."

Hermione nodded. "I don't understand why I hate him. I just can't help it, though."


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Author's Notes:** I can't believe I have almost 100 reviews! That is so awesome! My readers are the very best! And the story is already on 100 favorites lists! Woohoo!_

_Shout outs to mermaidlover101, Ambyr0, Hayleylynnr1, Blueberry Babe, and qwertyupzz for their awesome reviews. Thanks you guys!_

_I really like this chapter. It's not my favorite, I think that it's a toss up between 9, 10, or 11 for favorite chapter. But anyways, I really like this one and I hope you like it too. Please take the time to review after you read this. It really inspires and hepls me._

_Sincerely,  
Princess Pheonix Tears_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione and Narcissa finished up their shopping that afternoon without any further discussion of the incident in the robe shop. Hermione didn't want to think about what this was telling her about her future in this family, but she found that was all that she could think about. She did not want to be a source of contention between Draco and his parents. Life was going to be hard enough without there being unnecessary conflict.

When Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione got home, they found that Draco had not yet returned. Mrs. Malfoy told Hermione not to worry, (not that she was worried, more like relieved) and that he would be home in time for the portkey to the train station and then the train ride to the hotel in France.

Narcissa was right. About an hour before their portkey was to be activated, Draco showed up in the downstairs living room. Hermione sent him a glare for good measure and then proceeded to ignore him. Hermione spent the last hour trying to make sure she would have everything that they needed.

When the portkey was activated, she grabbed her trunk and placed her hand on the key that was going to take them to the train station. Once they arrived at the train station, Draco decided that he too was going to ignore his spouse and damn near abandoned her at the portkey spot.

They boarded the train without a word to each other and Hermione had to wonder exactly how long this behavior was going to go on. If this was going to last their entire honeymoon, it was going to be a completely miserable trip. Hermione sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long day.

The train ride started in silence. When it got to be around dinner time, Hermione finally gathered up the courage to make the first move towards a conversation.

"I saw that they have a dinner cart on this train. It's getting to be about dinner time, would you like me to get us something to eat?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco looked at her and stared for a minute. He looked at her as if confused by her presence. As if he had completely forgotten that she was even there. Hermione felt a pang in her heart when she realized that he had forgotten her, but she quickly brushed it off. It took Draco a minute to recover from his small shock.

"I'm not very hungry right now." He said stiffly.

Hermione's face fell. Well, there went that plan at trying to form a truce between them. Draco must have noticed the subtle change in her demeanor for he quickly sat up straight and started talking.

"But I suppose I should eat something. It's been a busy day…" His voice trailed off.

Hermione tried to hide her reaction, but she brightened a little when he changed his mind. "Ok!" She said happily. "I'll go grab us some sandwiches and some tea."

Draco nodded his consent and turned back to the window. Hermione left the compartment and headed towards the dining cart. She felt completely foolish at being so excited that Draco had responded to her. She shouldn't care about him or his mood swings. She shouldn't care whether he liked her or not.

It was disconcerting to realize that she cared what Draco Malfoy thought about her. She tried to rationalize it with the fact that he was her husband and she should care what he thought and how he felt. Somehow it still felt wrong.

The rest of the train ride was made in a comfortable silence. Hermione actually found herself dozing off a few times as she watched the scenery go by.

When they arrived at the hotel, Hermione didn't say a word as she started to unpack her things. She paid no attention to Draco at all as she gathered things and headed for the shower. Unfortunately they had not been able to get away with getting separate rooms for their honeymoon. She still felt weird about how the day had unfolded and she didn't want to risk another argument.

She washed herself in the warm water, trying to relax. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her body, and proceeded to brush the water out of her now dark brown curls. She looked around and realized that she had left her night gown lying on her bed. She cursed herself for her stupidity and then walked out into the bedroom to get it.

Hermione was extremely relieved when she saw that Draco wasn't anywhere to be found. She went over to the bed and grabbed her nightgown from the night before. She quickly ran back into the bathroom to get changed. She didn't care that they were married. She did not want Draco Malfoy to see her naked.

When Hermione came back out of the bathroom, Draco was in the bed, under the covers. Hermione suppressed a shiver of fear and made her way to the bed with her head held high. She would not let him know that he made her nervous or uncomfortable in any way.

She carefully pulled down the covers on her side of the bed and crawled into the bed. She pulled the covers back over her body and sank down into the bed. She took a quick glance at Draco who had been staring at her the entire time.

"What?" She demanded.

Draco shrugged. "Nothing."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then turned away from him. She crammed her eyes shut and tried to shut her brain off so that she could get some sleep. A few seconds later she heard a click and knew he had turned off the light. There was a shift in the bed and she flinched when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

He placed a light kiss on her temple and Hermione stiffened. She laid perfectly still as he trailed a few kisses down her cheek to her jaw line.

Finally able to regain her senses, she spoke up. "Draco, I'm not going to do anything with you!" She said sternly.

"I know." He whispered. "I just wanted to say sorry for this afternoon."

Hermione sighed, but didn't say anything else. She felt him shift again. He rested his cheek against her head. Hermione relaxed in his embrace.

It wasn't long before both of them were fast asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Author's Notes:**__ Wow, such a great response to the last chapter! Thanks so much!_

___I would especially like to thank , SunLover92, Principi Phantasia, Blueberry Babe, mermaidlover101, qwertyupzz, and LittleRed22 for their wonderful reviews. This story is on over 100 favorites lists, over 50 alert lists, and has well over 8,500 hits! You guys are the best!_

___This is one of my favorite chapters. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

___Sincerely,  
Princess Pheonix Tears_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

For the first several months of their marriage, that became the agonizing routine. During the day, Draco and Hermione would fight and argue constantly. They would find any excuse to argue and they would pick at each other, constantly tearing each other down. But once the sun went down and they went to their room for the night, things changed. There was an unspoken agreement that what happened during the day would be forgotten. The night was spent comforting each other, nothing more.

There had been one awkward conversation between them in which they both decided that they did not want to consummate their marriage. They knew that they did not love each other and they definitely didn't want children, so there was no need for them to go there.

They soon fell into an awkward friendship. It was a forced friendship that came from a situation that forced them together. On a good day they tolerated each other, on a bad day they argued and fought all day. Emotions ran high and often confused the young married couple. They sometimes questioned whether their feelings were growing into something more than their awkward friendship, but each time the thought was quickly dismissed as completely ludicrous.

The first turning point in their marriage came about six months after they had gotten married. It was an event that was both expected and unexpected. An event so terrible that afterwards, neither Hermione nor Draco would ever be the same.

Hermione and Narcissa were sitting in the small living room on the first floor, talking about the small, unimportant things that were the subject of most of their conversations when there was a light tapping noise on the bay window. The two women looked up and saw a brown barn owl, standard Ministry issue, tapping at the window with a letter tied to its leg.

Narcissa sighed. "What on earth could the Ministry possibly want with us now?"

Hermione gave a soft laugh, and shrugged. "I don't know."

Narcissa smiled, got up and went to the window, letting the owl in. She gave the owl a small pat, took the letter from his leg, and gave the owl a few knutz in the leather pouch attached to the other leg. The owl took off out of the open window, and Narcissa unrolled the small piece of parchment.

Her face went white and she turned to face Hermione. Hermione looked up at her questioningly. "Narcissa? What's wrong?"

"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry." Mrs. Malfoy said quietly.

Hermione felt her stomach drop in dread as her heart sped up. "Sorry about what?" There was an urgency in her voice that could not be missed. "What is it, Narcissa? What happened?"

Narcissa handed Hermione the letter. "It's your parents, dear. I'm afraid they're dead."

Hermione's face completely lost its color and she started to tremble violently as she read the letter, her eyes quickly scanning over the horrible words that told her the Grangers were no longer a part of this world.

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered. "NO!"

Narcissa ran to the door and quickly yanked it open. She stuck her head out into the hall and started yelling something that Hermione couldn't make out. Hermione couldn't believe the words that she was reading, she found she kept reading the letter over and over hoping that this time it was different. She focused all of her energy on the letter, hoping that she could make the words change into anything else.

"No!" She cried out over and over again. "They can't be! No!"

Narcissa was back at Hermione's side in an instant. A mere few seconds later, Draco came running into the room and immediately went to her side, wrapping his arms around her. She instinctively leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Why? Why? Why? Why me?" She cried out. "I'm all alone. There's no one left!" She sobbed her heart out. "No one left to love me! They're gone."

Draco pulled her closer and started to stroke her hair gently. "Shhh. It's ok. I'm here, it's ok."

"But there's no one left!" She cried out, sobs escaping her throat. Draco's heart sped up and he swallowed hard, terrified of the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"But what about me?" Draco whispered into her ear, loud enough for only her to hear. "I can love you."

Hermione shook her head violently. "But you don't love me. You don't love me! No one does!" She cried out, her breathing was ragged as the sobs escaped her throat.

"Come on." He said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. "Let's go. I'm going to take you upstairs."

Hermione continued to cry, tears streaming down her face and making a wet spot on her shirt. Draco took her up to their bedroom, and laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers around her. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh." He whispered into her ear. "I've got you. You'll be all right. I swear to Merlin that you'll be all right."

A few moments later, Narcissa came in with a Dreamless Sleeping Potion. Draco told Hermione to drink it and she did, not even paying attention to what she was doing or what was going on around her. She was soon fast asleep, her face remaining in a contorted and stressed expression. Draco laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her temple gently, wishing he could do anything to take her pain away.

When Hermione woke up several hours later, she found herself in her bed, under the covers, and Draco was next to her, on top of the covers. He was asleep, and his arms were wrapped around her protectively.

She instantly remembered what had happened and her eyes immediately filled with tears. She willed herself not to cry again, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop if she did. She turned on her side to face Draco. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and she wished she could share the same peacefulness.

She shook gently to wake him up. "Draco." She said softly. "Wake up."

He stirred slightly and he squinted his eyes open. "Hi." He said, yawning. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I suppose." She said. "I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to feel."

Draco nodded. "I can understand. But if you're feeling any better, I suppose that's a good thing." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

There was a pause. "You do that a lot." She said quietly.

He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You kiss me a lot." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his heart started pounding hard in his chest.

"If you want to." She said. "Doesn't bother me either way."

Hearing that made a sharp pain go through Draco's heart. It was in that moment that he knew he was falling for her. What he also knew was that she wasn't anywhere close to even liking him. Draco felt very much like screaming.

"But you know..." She said, continuing. "You never kiss me on the lips. My face, my neck, even my shoulders, but never on the lips."

"Do you want me to kiss you on the lips?" He asked. He didn't have any idea where this was going.

She shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt. It'd be nice to know what it feels like." She said. "You are my husband after all."

Draco, still not knowing what she was up to, leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Gently at first, but after a moment, Hermione adjusted herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss only slightly. Draco parted his lips and ran his tongue across her lips. She too, parted her lips and he explored the depths of her mouth, and a feeling exploded in his heart that he had never felt before.

When they parted for air, he looked deeply into her eyes and he knew that he loved her. He loved her like he never thought he would.

"Hermione, I-"

She cut him off by placing her lips back on his. She ran her hands through his silky blonde hair and kissed him very passionately, making him emit a small moan from the back of his throat. She moved closer to him and he deepened the kiss. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt, and slid it off his shoulders.

He pulled away again. "Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered, his eyes were needy, and his voice was full of urgency.

She looked deeply into his eyes and nodded slowly. Draco smiled at her and leaned forward for another kiss. And that night, for the first time, Draco Malfoy made love to his wife.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione felt completely awkward about what had happened the night before. She avoided Draco completely, finding that she couldn't look him in the eyes. Draco was starting to get annoyed. She had wanted it, she had started the whole damn thing.

When he passed her in the hall and he noticed that she wouldn't even look at him, he finally said something.

"Hermione, come here." He said with a frustrated sigh.

She turned to look at him, she confused and a little nervous. "What?"

"Come here." He repeated, reaching out for her wrist and pulling her into their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" She asked, fiddling with her hands.

"We have to stop this." He said.

"Stop what?" She asked, sitting down in a nearby chair. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was playing dumb and it was annoying him even further.

"We are married! We didn't do anything wrong last night!" He said. "There is no need for us to feel awkward around each other."

Hermione forced a smile and stood up, walking towards him. "I know that. I just never thought that we would actually do that. It feels weird, I'm trying to get used to the idea." She said. "I still have a hard time believing my last name is Malfoy sometimes."

His standard cocky smirk spread across his face. "It's a nice name though, isn't it? Best there is."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You would think so, wouldn't you?" She walked the one step that was left between them, and kissed him on the cheek. She smirked at him and then turned to walk out.

Draco watched her walk away, very confused at what just happened, but whatever it was, he liked it.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Author's Notes: **So I really wanted to wait another day before I posted again, but...I love the ending of this story and it's getting close so I really want you guys to read it._

_Thanks to ariah23, where she went, qwertyupzz, Principi Phantasia, mermaidlover101, and Blueberry Babe for their reviews. You guys are the best!_

_Sincerely,  
Princess Pheonix Tears_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Two years into their marriage, Lucius Malfoy was killed. He had walked into a pub one evening and came across a former acquaintance from his Death Eater days. The man had been drunk and very angry to see that Lucius managed to do so well after the war. An argument ensued and the drunk man shot the Killing Curse at Lucius.

Narcissa had been heartbroken. She had taken to her bedroom and would come out only when necessary. She only wore black and hardly spoke to anyone. Hermione was saddened to see such a powerful woman reduced to such an existence. Draco had been incredibly worried about her, unsure of her mental health. He finally broke down and called a healer to come and see her.

The healer could find nothing really wrong with her, except that she was obviously very depressed. He gave her a potion to take daily to help keep her mental health in check. Hermione, who was training to be a healer herself, told him that she would keep an eye on Narcissa and would administer the potion herself.

Seeing Narcissa in such a state, she started to wonder what it would be like to be in the older woman's position. She had never seen any publicly displayed affection between Narcissa and Lucius, but she had always thought there was a strong bond between them. It was little things that had clued her into their real emotions. It broke Hermione's heart to see Narcissa like this.

Unfortunately no matter what they tried, Narcissa never recovered from her loss. She would spend the rest of her days in a self imposed isolation and depression.

A year after his father was killed, Draco finally finished his Auror training. As a fully trained Auror, he immediately went to work for the Ministry. There was a great deal of mistrust from many people who couldn't understand Draco's motivation.

"My father made some bad decisions and worked with some dangerous people. Look where he ended up." Draco would say. "I don't want that to happen to me."

Most of Draco's work involved tracking down and arresting the remaining Death Eaters at large. He also worked tirelessly against dark forces of all kind. In his mind he was desperately trying to make up for the past sins his family had committed against the wizarding world.

During all of this, Hermione and Draco grew stronger together. They quickly found that they were each other's strength and it brought increasing comfort to them both. Hermione, especially, found comfort in their routine.

Old habits die hard, and Hermione loved that she could count on arguments and fights with Draco during the day. She felt as though their continued arguments kept them grounded to their original feelings of hatred for each other, even though she knew those feelings had long since evaporated. She tried hard not to notice that there was a difference in their arguments these days, that Draco didn't have the heart in it that he used to.

Hermione just assumed that they argued less because they both had strong careers and didn't have to spend all day together. And to be honest, she loved that Draco was an Auror. She found that she respected him for it and it was hard to argue with someone she had respect for. So even though she put on the front that she still disliked being married to him, she did everything she could to subconsciously support him.

One morning, before the sun had even come up, Draco awoke to the sound of an owl persistently tapping on his bedroom window. He groggily got out of bed and read the letter. It was a summons from work, letting him know there had been a particularly bad attack and his assistance was required.

Draco went back to the bed and gently woke up Hermione to let her know he had to go.

"Hermione, I have to go. There's been an attack." He whispered to her.

She blinked her eyes open and slowly sat up. She scrunched her face up in concern. "What? Is it dangerous?" She asked. His heart constricted painfully at her innocent question. He wished she held real concern for his safety.

Draco looked at her pointedly. "You know that it is, but I have to go anyway." He turned around and started getting dressed.

She nodded, looking down at her hands. "I'll see you later." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Come back safe, ok?"

He smiled. "No problem. I promise I will. Don't know _when_ I will be back though." He told her.

Hermione nodded and wished him good luck. She gave him one last kiss goodbye and watched as he left. The moment he left, she quickly jumped from the bed, threw on her robe, and ran to Narcissa's room. She informed Narcissa that Draco had gone to an attack site. Hermione hated being alone when Draco was gone, so Narcissa stayed with her until the sun broke through the darkness.

Hermione went through the motions of the day like she did every time that Draco was gone like this. Every time it felt like the day dragged on for an eternity. Usually he would show back up around dinner time, but this time when night began to fall she hadn't heard one word from him. She started to get really worried.

She had wanted to contact someone, anyone, who could tell her what was going on, but she knew that it was impossible. Anyone she could think of to call would be with Draco, wherever he was. Hermione resigned herself to the idea that she would just have to sit patiently and wait.

Unable to sleep in her bed alone, she went down to the sitting room that was off the front hall. She had the house elves make her some tea to help her stay awake.

Hermione grabbed a book from the shelf, and tried to start reading it, but she found that she couldn't concentrate. She sighed, put the book down and stared out of the window that was right next to the big chair she was sitting in. The stars twinkled merrily as she stared at them.

All night she would start to doze off and then wake up suddenly. She sighed, her body aching for sleep, but none came to her. She watched as the inky darkness with twinkling stars slowly faded into day and she realized that she had spent the entire night up, and he still wasn't home.

Hermione couldn't stand it. She got up and started to pace. She was nervous and scared. Sure, this had happened before, he had been out all night, and come home exhausted, but it definitely didn't get easier each time. It got harder each time to watch him go, not knowing when he would be back or in what condition.

This went on for three days. Hermione barely left the sitting room, staying by the bay window that faced the front of the house. Around 5 a.m. on the fourth morning as she sat in the window, dozing off, she heard a noise at the front door. Hermione ran to the front hall and felt warm tears sting her eyes when she saw Draco come through the front door. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, holding her close to his worn out body.

"You feel wonderful." He said hoarsely into her ear.

She sighed with relief. "I haven't been able to sleep since you left. Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said quietly. "You've been up this whole time? That can't be healthy."

She shrugged. "I couldn't really help it."

He gave her a weak smile and was about to say something else when she spoke again. "Just because I'm not in love with you, doesn't mean I want anything terrible to happen to you." She said as she put an arm around his waist and made to start towards their bedroom.

Draco looked down at her, frowning. He didn't say word as she tried to move them forward. He removed his arm from around her and started walking on his own towards their bedroom. Hermione watched him walk away, confusion rushing over her. _What did I say?_ She asked herself as she followed him down the hall.

When she entered, she found him getting ready for bed. "What is your problem?" She asked, not too happy with his sudden cold behavior.

He turned around, and Hermione couldn't help but give a quick glance at her husband's very toned and undressed chest. Heat rushed down her torso to her groin, but she ignored it. He looked exhausted and worn out. "I really don't want to start something right now." He said tiredly.

"No." Hermione demanded. "Tell me what is wrong."

Draco gave a long, tired sigh and looked at her again, and this time Hermione noticed that not only were his eyes tired and worn, they held a great amount of sadness and hurt. "You don't love me?" He asked, hurt now evident in his voice.

Hermione just stared at him. "Um…I thought that was a mutual feeling. We're still planning on a divorce in six months, aren't we?" When he didn't answer her, she asked him again. "Aren't we?"

He sighed again. "Forget it." He said, turning around to his dresser.

Hermione walked towards him. "No. You tell me what is going on."

He turned around to face her once again. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I was under the impression that this was going great." He said, raising his voice in the slightest. "I'm sorry, but I _do_ love you. I love the way your eyes get dark and your fists clench when you get angry. I love the way twirl your hair when you're scared or nervous. I love the way you cry into my shoulder when you're sad. I love the way you fit into my arms, I love the way your skin feels when it touches mine, I love the way you kiss me, I love the way you make love to me. I hate to tell you this, but I am madly in love with you!" He paused, taking a deep breath before he continued. "I guess I was an idiot thinking that you could possibly love me too. That we could forget the divorce and stay together, maybe even have kids or something."

Hermione was shocked. She had no idea that he felt this way. She walked the few steps toward him, and wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't know you feel like that. I'm sorry." She whispered.

He hugged her back. "It's not your fault that I got my hopes up. But don't worry, I will follow through with our original plans. I won't fight you on the divorce."

"I don't know what to say." Hermione said quietly. "I wish I could tell you that you don't have to do that."

"But I do have to do it. I won't be married to someone who doesn't love me." He paused. "I want you to be happy, and being without me will make you happy.

"But we don't have to talk about this right now and I don't want to. I need to get some sleep. And more than anything I want to hold you close to me."

Hermione smiled at him. "I have no objections to that."


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Author's Notes:** Oh my god! I have over 100 reviews! That's such an accomplishment and I am so grateful!_

_I am sad to say that there is only one more chapter after this one. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it._

_I would like to thank theatrchy2004, qwertyupzz, klara, Principi Phantasia, ChesireCat23, Blueberry Babe, and mermaidlover101 for their awesome reviews. I really, really appreciate it!_

_Sincerely,  
Princess Pheonix Tears_

_P.S. Extra special shout out to the person who can find the connection between this chapter and my other story, Lily's Premonition. There is one little detail that makes these two stories a part of the same universe/world. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Things were rather awkward for Hermione and Draco for the next couple of days. Draco felt insecure about his confession and Hermione didn't know what to do with it. But once Draco had gotten back into his normal routine and had gotten some rest, things started to feel comfortable again. But the subject of the divorce did not come back up again.

But Hermione's mind was occupied with other things. A couple of weeks after the incident, she started feeling ill. She noticed little changes in her body. It didn't take long for her to suspect that she was pregnant. Once she discovered that she was indeed pregnant, Hermione had been ecstatic. She had been so adamant about not having kids for so long that her own reaction surprised her.

The morning that Hermione had taken the pregnancy test, she had stood in front of the full length mirror, examining her body. She placed her hands on her abdomen and she swore she could feel the life of her child inside of her. She felt tears well up in her eyes as her heart started beating faster. She thought about the baby, the baby that was a part of her and Draco and her heart nearly burst.

It was in that moment that Hermione realized that she did not want to divorce Draco. But she was also hesitant to tell him about her pregnancy. She was afraid that he would think she only wanted to stay for the baby. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to convince him of what she had only recently discovered herself: she was in love with him.

So for the next couple of weeks, Hermione kept her mouth shut about her condition, desperately trying to figure out how she would approach the subject with Draco.

A month after the attack, another emergency situation came up. Draco was once again awoken in the early hours of the morning. It was like déjà vu as he carefully woke Hermione up and told her he was leaving.

"Hermione, wake up." He said gently.

She stirred and then sat up. She looked around. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have to go again. This one is important. We might find out where Voldemort is." He said quietly.

Hermione frowned as a feeling of utter dread washed over her. "Don't go."

"I have to." He said, slightly annoyed at his wife's antics.

"No, I'm serious. Don't go. I have a really bad feeling about this. Please don't go." She said urgently.

"Hermione, I have to. It's my job." Draco said. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. When he pulled away, he backed up and walked out of the door.

Hermione watched him go, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sat in bed for just a moment before she went and got dressed herself. She put on some comfortable clothes, and she went to find Misty the head house elf.

"Misty, I'm going out. You need to let Mrs. Malfoy know when she wakes up, ok? And tell her I said to take her potion. Make sure she eats, and drinks something. I will be back later."

Hermione went, grabbed her wand and then took Floo Powder and Floo'd to Grimmauld Place. When she arrived there, she found Harry, Ron, and Remus about to leave. She was elated that she had caught them.

"Wait!" She called out. "Where are you going?" She cried.

They turned to see her, very surprised that she was there.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I have to know where you're going. Where is the raid? Draco just left, and I have to go after him." She said frantically.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I can't let him go." She said defiantly. She was determined to find her husband.

"He's been on lots of raids 'Mione. You should trust that he knows what he is doing." Harry said, frowning.

Hermione sighed. "I know that. And I do trust that he knows what he is doing. But I have a really bad feeling about this. You have to take me to him." She said sternly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking at Remus. They knew better than to argue with her. "I don't care if she comes. She knows how to take care of herself." Remus said. It was obvious that he was anxious to get going.

Ron turned to Hermione and smirked. "After you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "Mrs. Malfoy is Draco's mother. Please, don't call me that." She paused, all of a sudden remembering the last time Draco had come home. She remembered the pain she had seen on his face. She was less than surprised to see that it caused her pain too. She smirked at her friends. "But it's the best name there is."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, very confused with Hermione's behavior. She really wasn't acting like herself at all.

They left, and Harry took her hand as they apparated to some unknown location. Hermione quickly started looking for her husband, her wand in her hand. All around her, there were witches and wizards fighting each other. Hermione started running around, looking for Draco everywhere that she could see. She came across a Death Eater who started for her. She yelled out "_Stupefy!_" and the wizard fell to the ground. She continued running, throwing curses left and right as she searched for Draco.

She was getting tired, and she was getting discouraged. She stopped running, and turned around, taking in the commotion and chaos around her. Just as she turned, she caught sight of platinum blonde hair, and she immediately recognized her husband. She sighed with relief when she saw him. Just as she was starting towards him, she saw Draco get hit by a spell. The world seemed to slow down and it seemed like she was watching a movie in slow motion. She watched him fall backwards and she started running. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"DRACO!" She screamed out. "DRACO!"

When she reached him, she fell down beside him. She wrapped her arms around him. "No!" She screamed out. "No, Draco!"

He stirred slightly. "'Mione?" He asked weakly.

She forced a smile at him, and nodded. "It's me. Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here. I promise, you'll be all right." She said, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to get him to sit up.

"No...no..." He muttered over and over again.

"Don't talk like that!" Hermione told him. "You're going to be fine. You have to!"

"No..."

"Draco, you'll be fine. You have to. I-I-I love you!" She cried out. She flung herself on top of him, crying into his chest like she had done several times before.

"...love...you...too...'Mione." He whispered, his voice weak.

She cried harder. "Draco, please don't give up. Please! I love you! You can't leave me now! You're going to be a daddy! You can't leave me! You can't!" She sobbed.

"...bye...'Mione." He whispered. His eyes closed, and Hermione gave out a heart wrenching sob. She sobbed her heart out, as she held on to her husband. After what seemed like an eternity, her sobs quieted, and she just laid there next to him, watching him. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully and she wished that she could believe that he was.

That was how Harry and Ron found her an hour later when the fighting had almost ceased. They looked at each other and down at Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione." Ron said, reaching down and trying to help her up. He took her arm and she yanked it away.

"Hermione, he's gone. Come on." Harry said solemnly.

Hermione glared at them. "Then you'll have to kill me too! I won't leave him. I won't!" She cried out.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and turned to walk away. Hermione assumed that they were going to get Dumbledore. She didn't care. She just laid back down next to Draco, stroking his soft hair tenderly. A few moments later, Dumbledore walked up.

"Ms. Malfoy. You must come with me. We're taking Mr. Malfoy with us. We can't do anything to help him unless you both come with me." He said gently.

Hermione nodded, got up and helped them get her husband up and onto a stretcher. She followed them to where they were putting the wounded Aurors. She heard Ron whisper behind her.

"What are they doing? He's dead! Besides, I thought she was going to divorce him." He whispered to Harry. "Why does she suddenly care?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to Ron. "He is _**not**_ dead! He _will_ be fine! I am _**not**_ going to divorce him, I _love_ him! I am not going to divorce the father of my baby!" She yelled.

Harry and Ron stopped so quickly it was as if they hit an invisible wall. "Baby?" Harry asked, astonished. "You're pregnant?"

Hermione didn't answer him, she just turned around and went back to following her husband very closely. Dumbledore turned to her. "Here, my dear, eat this. It will help you." He said, handing her a chocolate frog. Hermione took it and ate it. A few minutes later, she too, was laying on a stretcher, next to her husband, sound asleep.

Harry walked up to Dumbledore. "What did you give her?" He asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Chocolate frogs with a Dreamless Sleeping Potion. Actually invented by your Grandmother." He smiled. "Tasteless, odorless, and is easily injected into the chocolate frogs to administer the potion when needed to calm a hysterical patient down. Quite brilliant actually."

Harry just smiled.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Author's Notes:** A shout out to my wonderful reviewers: mermaidlover101, Slytherinblood24, kumagers54, , Principi Phantasia, Blueberry Babe, Nathy Zevzik, and meaganl124. You guys are awesome!_

_And without further hesitation, here it is, the conclusion of "The Messenger of the Dragon". Please let me know what you think._

_Sincerely,  
Princess Pheonix Tears_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

When Hermione's brown eyes fluttered open she found herself in a bright white room. She sat up and looked around. There wasn't much in the room, just the bed she was laying on, a night stand next to her, and a couple of chairs.

A few moments later, a plump nurse came in. "Hey! You're awake, that's good."

"Where am I?" Hermione asked. She immediately regretted asking that. She knew where she was. What she really wanted to know was where her husband was.

"St. Mungos, dear." The nurse said. This woman was entirely too cheerful. Hermione kind of wanted to punch her. "I'll send in the Healer right away." She grabbed the chart that was hanging on the wall and turned to walk out.

Hermione sat on the bed, still trying to figure out all the night's events when a few moments later, a white haired Healer she didn't recognize came in the room. He smiled at her as he performed a few quick test to check her vital stats. He was quiet for a few moments.

"How long have you known about the pregnancy?" He asked her offhandedly.

"A few days. Why?" She asked. She really didn't know why it was any of his business. He wasn't her prenatal healer.

"Just wondering why you went into battle when you knew you were pregnant." He said. Hermione couldn't detect any accusatory tones in his voice.

"I wanted to find my husband." She said simply. "It was imperative that I found my husband."

"Well, you're fine. Nothing wrong with you or your little girl." The Healer said happily.

Hermione smiled and her eyes brightened. "It's a girl?"

"Yep." The Healer said. "You can go whenever you feel ready."

"Where's my husband?" Hermione asked as she jumped out of the bed.

The Healer stopped his activities and turned to her. His entire demeanor had changed and there was a frown on his face. "Your husband is sick, very sick. He is lucky to be alive. He will be in here for a long time." He said solemnly.

Hermione nodded her understanding. "May I see him?" She asked hopefully. "I just want to see him."

The Healer nodded. "Only for a few moments today." He paused. "Follow me."

Hermione followed him down a long corridor to a section of the hospital labeled 'Restricted.' She followed him as he pushed open the doors, turned left, and then went a ways down another corridor before arriving at room 1364. The Healer turned to her.

"He's in there. You may only stay a few moments. He needs his rest." The Healer said before turning away.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself before pushing the door open and going in. Draco was lying motionless on the bed. She was shocked at how pale he looked. His body looked worn and frail. He was so thin. She slowly walked towards the chair that was next to his bed. She sat down and gently reached for his hand.

Upon feeling her hand on his, Draco opened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards Hermione. He gave her a weak smile.

She sighed with relief. "You're ok." She whispered.

"There was doubt?" He asked hoarsely, a shadow of his infamous smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Well when you were laying there, dying in my arms, and telling me goodbye, it was only slightly believable." She said, trying to hide her sheer happiness with annoyance. She knew she was failing.

He tried to smile again. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For going. You told me not to, and I went anyway." He whispered again.

She shook her head. "You had to. Besides, I went when I wasn't supposed to. There are several reasons why I shouldn't have gone, but I did anyway."

There was a pause. She watched as he closed his eyes and the opened them again. He looked confused and lost in his head. She knew that face, he was trying to concentrate on something or remember something. Draco frowned at her for a moment. "What did you say to me before I passed out?" He asked. "I can't remember."

She smiled, leaning closely to his face, her other hand reaching for his forehead where she brushed a piece of hair away. "I love you."

His eyes searched hers, as if to see if she meant it. Seeing nothing but genuine love in her eyes, he smiled a real smile at her, and she couldn't help it when tears filled her eyes yet again.

"I have to go." She said. "You need to get your rest. I'll come back first thing in the morning. I promise."

Draco nodded and turned his head to face the ceiling and he closed his eyes. Hermione kissed his hand and left.

The next morning, Hermione arrived at Draco's room bright and early. She was very excited to see him sitting up. She went and sat by his side for the whole day, keeping him company and talking to him. She still hadn't had the guts to tell him that she was pregnant yet, but she figured she should probably wait until he was a bit stronger anyways.

One day, about two months after the battle, while Hermione was feeding him some soup, he paused and looked at her. He seemed to be searching her, looking her over as if trying to find something that was wrong.

She looked back, same expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

She looked at him, a confused smile on her face. "What are you talking about?" She asked as if he was crazy.

"I know you, Hermione. You're keeping something from me." He said matter-of-factly. "Something about you is different. What is it?"

Hermione, realizing that she couldn't keep this from him any longer. She was beginning to show and she knew she couldn't hide it from him. She sighed and set the bowl down. She took both of her hands into his and she looked deep into his eyes. "Draco, I'm pregnant." She said softly.

He stared at her for a moment, and she knew that the information would take a moment before it registered. He blinked his eyes and looked at her dumbly. "You're what?"

She giggled softly. "I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a little girl in about 6 months." She told him proudly.

Suddenly, a huge grin broke out on his face and he tried to get up.

"Whoa." She said. "What are you doing?"

"I gotta get up, and get stuff ready, and...and...and we're not ready. We need to get ready. I should probably go talk to my mother. And then there's..." He said, obviously trying to think of things he had to do. She pushed him back down into the bed.

"You stay in that bed. There is nothing you can do in your weakened condition, but get more sick, and I swear to Merlin, if you die because you tried to walk around and got too weak and fell down, I would bring you back to life, kick your ass, and kill you again." She said. She was trying to appear stern, but she was afraid her happiness was too overwhelming. "Do I make myself clear?"

He smirked his infamous Malfoy smirk and nodded. "Yes, love, you did."

"Good." She said. "Now lay back down before you hurt yourself."

He rolled his eyes and laid back down. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ That, my lovelies, is all there is to the story. It is complete and I hope you have enjoyed it from beginning to end. Thank you so much for keeping with it, and especially to those of you who reviewed so often. Thank you so very much!_

_Sincerely,  
Princess Pheonix Tears_


End file.
